deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Samurai vs Katana
Katana vs SS Gog.png|A Duel of the Modern Samurai (Thanks Gogeta46power) SS VS K 2.jpg|Who will win in this Battle of Death... Silver Samurai vs Katana by OmnicidalClown1992.jpg|...and who will be the one to Die? Silver Samurai.jpg|'Will I be the one to fall on this Day...' DC Katana.jpg|''...Or will I be the one to take the plunge?'' A Feudal Error.png|''Live by the Sword die by the Sword'' Description Marvel Comics vs DC Comics it's a fantastic Duel of Two Modern Samurai Warriors will the Silver Samurai shine through over His foe or will Katana leave the Crimeboss all Souled out in the end. Interlude (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY) "Among the Warriors of Legends that have existed throughout History the Samurai are regarded as some of the Skilled, Respected and Dangerous ones." Ace proclaimed, 'Now then a Samurai wasn't just your typical everyday bodyguard, He was a Warrior trained to Master the Art of War and Combat they would only serve the elite upper-class. Honor was the Samurai's very reason for living." "And today we've got two of the best ones we've ever seen from Comic Book history here to face eacother in a Battle to the Death." Jax added. "Marvel's Sliver Samurai the Mutant Leader of the Yashida Clan." "And DC's Katana the rightful Leader of the Sword Clan I'm Jax and this guy is named Ace." "And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle." Silver Samurai (Keniuchio Harada) (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4h0FORgk4s) "This is the stroy of a Japanese Man named Keniuchou Harada the Man who would eventually become known to the world as the Super Villain named the Silver Samurai He was born into the World as the illegitmate bastard Child to a Japanese Crimeboss/Lord who happened to lead the Yasida Clan a Clan that would never fall to Him as Birthright due to the very nature of His existence" Ace stated. "Wow no need to be so insulting Ace...Oh wait you mean the Mariage kind not the insult kind uh whoops...anyway with no clear goal or Future ahead Harada decided to just become a Samurai becuase why the F not am I right?" Jax asked the crowd. Background *'Real name: Kenuichio Harada' *'Height: 6'6" | 198 cm' *'Weight: 310 lbs | 140.6 kg 370 lbs | 167.6 kg (In Armor)' *'Leader of the Yashida Clan' *'Rival to Wolverine' *'Classified as a Homo-Superior (A Mutant)' *'Illigimate son of Lord Shingen Harada' *'Once encountered John Belushi on SNL although recent references have replaced Belushi with Chris Farley.' *'The name "Keniuchio" actually does not exist in the Japanese language.' "As He grew up into a Man Harada trianed hard to ensure that His dream would come true He learned multiple Fighting Styles and Martial Arts including Bajutsu the art of horseback, Bujitsu, military strategy, Iaijutsu, the sword-based quick draw, Tantojutsu, AKA knife fighting, Ninjutsu, which is made of 18 Diffrent Skills (Kusarigamajutsu – kusarigama (chain-sickle) techniques, Naginatajutsu – naginata (polearm) techniques,Seishinteki kyōyō – spiritual refinement, Shinobi-iri – stealth and infiltration, Shurikenjutsu – throwing weapons techniques, Sōjutsu – spear techniques, Sui-ren – water training,Taijutsu – unarmed combat & Tenmon – meteorology), Kyujutsu, the skill of archery, Jujutsu close combat with a short or no weapon at all and of course Karate Do." "So quick question how many more Jutsus do you think He can learn?" "Well He could learn at least one more apparently. Kenjutsu. it's the art of Japanese Swordfighting becuase after all, what's a Samurai without a trusty, shiny & sharpened Katana at his side?." "Deadweight or just plain dead that's what." "However there was one problem with this plan the way of the Samurai no longer held a place in the Modern Era and within a world filled with crazy Super Humans with all types of Powers Harada knew He needed to dedicate Himself to the art in a way no one else did before." "He wouldn't just become a Samurai no Harada would become the Silver Samurai." "Yep...Anyway sometime in the Future likely at the age of 13 Harada discovered that He had one of these insane Super Powers for Himself as it turns out He was a Homo-Superior more commonely refered to as a Mutant ahem Mutantion it is the key to our evolution granting a lucky few Super Human Powers and Harada found that He had the Power generate a Tachyon Energy Field around whatever He holds." "Tachyons now those sound cool but what are they exactly?" 'Abilities, Weaponary, Equipment & Mutation ' Peek Human Conditioning *'Master Martial Artist' *'Expert Swordsman ' *'Silver Samurai Armor (Steel armor plating covers most vital body parts & light enough to not hamper his mobility)' *'Telepotation Ring (Allows the Silver Samurai to teleport anywhere on the Globe)' *'Throwing Knives, Kunai & Ninja Shuriken' *'Tanto Blade (Short Combat Knife)' *'Ordinary Katana' *'Mramasa Blade (The Black Blade it was made by the hands of Muramasa Himself it grants Superhuman Physical Attributes to its Fated wielder it slowly drives the Wielder to Rage & Madness thanks to a part of Muramasa's Soul that lives within the blade) ' *'Tachyon Energy Field: Harada has the innate Ability to generate a Tachyon Field from within His body a putative class of particles which able to travel faster than the speed of light the Silver Samurai can focus this energy through anything though He typically focuses this field through His sword allowing it to cut through almost any substance.' "Right well Tachyons are a special particles that travel at speeds faster than Light which may explian how Harada's cutting ability works vibrating the Bladed weapon at speeds faster than light allowing Him cut through almost anything know to Man except for certain Tough Metals but while it can't cut through these Metals it can cut through Ghosts & Astral beings somehow." "Hmm 'Tough Metals' you mean like the Wolverine and Black Panther Super Metals that is pretty cool I'd love to able to cut through anything like the Silver Samurai who's able to bring down whole buildings I could finally teach our damned Neighbors a lesson." "Anyway as when He was a young Man Harada as the Silver Saumrai became a talented mercenary selling His skills out to the highest bidder in New York City at first He worked for a criminal Mandrill then He worked for the terrorist organization called Hydra acting as a bodyguard to one of their agents Her name Ophelia Sarkissian AKA the Infamous Viper it was during these jobs the Young Samurai Warrior came to blows with many Hero types including the Blind Ninja Daredevil,.the Amazing Spider-Man, the Super Spy Nick Fury,the Master of Kung-Fu Shang-Chi, and the Infamous Black Widow." "Then one Day His 'Father' passed away so Harada sought to take over the clan from His half Sister Mariko Yashida but He was stopped by a Ronin named Yukio who was the lover of His Sister and His future rival the Mutant adventurer the Wolverine." "The Silver Samurai would later aid the Wolverine to free American private investigator who goes by the name of Jessica Drew from the influence of Black Blade of Muramasa,which then took over Wolverine nearly making Him kill His allies but where Logan failed to control the blade the Sliver Samurai was worthy and thus claimed the blade for Himself." "And sometime afterwards Mariko forced Wolverine to kill Her leaving Harada alone to claim His rightful place as leader of the one true leader of the Yasida Clan and you know what it's a good thing He did too because He was just the leader they needed." "Indeed He was." 'Feats' *'Cut through a stone column without using his Tachyon Energy ' *'Defeated Spider-Woman, She-Devil, Daredevil, Gambit, Pyslocke & Beast ' *'Defeated the Black Samurai & Enhanced Hand Ninjas who seemed 'To know every move that He could make' while suffering the pain and bleeding out from a fatal Gut wound' *'Can react to & deflect Arrows & Bullets from Multiple Sources ' *'Reacted to & deflect an Energy Beam' *'Snuck up on Gambit, Pyslocke, Revanche, Beast, Daredevil & Spider-Man' *'Held His own agianst Black Widow, Wolverine & Spider-Man ' *'Manhandled Spider-Man & knocked Him out' "He's impressively Strong and Tough for someone who should be around normal Human level." "He's dedinitely peek Human perhaps He's even beyond that like the one time He got dogpiled by Daredevil & She-Devil along with Her pet Cheetah & Black Panther "'' " ''" Katana (Tatsu Toro/Yamashrio) (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C74b-cVYSr8) "'' '"''' "'' '"''' "'' '"''' "'' '"''' "'' '"''' "'' '"''' Intermisson (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY again) Death Battle! Results Original Track If this Battle had an Original OST it would be dubbed 'A Soul of Silver' in refrence to the Name of the Super Villain & the Name of Katana's main weapon AKA the Soultaker Sword it would include Lyrics & the Cover Image would feature the Sliver, Red, White & Black colored silhouettes of the Silver Samurai & Katana the Villain would be standing behind the Heroine He would be looming over Her in His right hand the Silver Samurai holds the Black silhouetted Muramasa Blade in the left He'll have His normal regular Silver silhouetted Katana they'd be at His side and pointed at the ground both glowing with His Tachyon Energy Field as for Katana She'd hold Her Green glowing silhouetted Soultaker Sword with green gas like skulls flotaing off it in Her right in Her left a regular Silver silhouetted Katana & both these weapons would be crossed over Her chest in an X fashion around them either lying or embedded in the ground are Throwing Knives, Ninja Shurikens & two Tanto Blades stabbed into the ground in an X at Katana's feet. Trivia *The Connections between the Silver Samurai and Katana is that they are both tough, powerful and skilled Samurai Warriors of the Modern Age from Comic Books (Marvel & DC) they use similar Fighting Styles/Martial Arts & Weaponary (A Magic/Cursed Katana, A Regular Ordinary Katana & a Single shorter Tanto Blade along with Numerous throwable projectiles weapons including Kunai Knives, Throwing Knives & Ninja Shurikens) they can be also be considered as rivals to two poular gruff Animalistic Heroes that have similar attitudes (Bat Man & The Wolverine). *The TN's were created by CBTheDeathBattler, Dracoshippuden961 & OmnicidalClown1992 over on Deviantart Should this become an actual Death Battle? Yes No Maybe/Not Sure Who do think/Want to win? Silver Samurai Katana Don't Care just let them Fight It'll be a Tie What would you rather have? Tachyon Mutant Powers A Soul Stealing Sword Category:Marvel Comics vs DC Comics Category:Sword Duel Category:Samurai Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Comics Master 90 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Human vs Mutant Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Japanese' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies